Siempre
by SrtaSailorMoon
Summary: Nadie podía entender cómo es que alguien como él estaba con alguien como ella. Pero Mamoru no se preocupaba, nadie iba a poder entender cómo es que él la elegiría en esta y mil vidas más. Oneshot.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: Nadie podía entender cómo es que alguien como él estaba con alguien como ella. Pero Mamoru no se preocupaba, nadie iba a poder entender cómo es que él la elegiría en esta y mil vidas más. Oneshot.

* * *

" **Siempre"**

─ ¡Hey, Chiba!

Mamoru se giró ante el llamado de uno de sus compañeros de clase, junto a él venía el grupo con el que siempre se juntaba, ya fuese para estudiar o para pasar ratos agradables. Motoki quien estaba junto a él, se quedó esperando al encuentro.

─ ¿Cómo va todo? ─. Mamoru asintió indicando que todo iba bien como siempre y sonriendo cordialmente saludó a los demás. ─ Vamos también a la clase del profesor Furu.

─ Mamoru ¿Crees que después de clases podamos repasar para el examen de mañana? ─. Motoki quien estaba a su lado soltó una leve risa, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones con Misa? Misa, quién era una de las integrantes de su grupo en la universidad, era quién más había insistido ante las negativas de él ante cualquier actividad que recurriera estar solo con una chica, que sabía que estaba a su ciega, y que por sobre todo fuese fuera del horario de clases. La mayoría de las chicas que se le habían acercado habían desistido ante la primera negativa, pero ella, definitivamente no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta.

─ Misa, sabes que no puedo después de clases, podríamos estudiar todos juntos en una sala de biblioteca, así todos repasamos ─. La recién mencionada infló sus mejillas en un mohín, donde cualquiera podría haberlo considerado tierno, menos él.

─ Siempre estás rechazándome, ¿Por qué? ─. Espetó algo molesta.

─ Vamos Misa, sabes que Mamoru rechaza a todas las chicas. ─. Misa miró a su amigo Tai quién le sonreía socarronamente. ─ Las malas lenguas dicen que tiene algo con Motoki.

─ ¡Qué! ¿Algo conmigo? ─. Motoki miró a Mamoru que se reía levemente, luego todos se sumaron a una risa que logró alivianar el ambiente.

La clase pasó con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, Mamoru anotó los apuntes con calma y derrochando esa aura de sabiduría que no podía disimular, Motoki cabeceó un par de veces y sus amigos conversaban de vez en cuando en voz baja. Para el alivio de todos, la clase llegó a su fin y eran libres nuevamente de poder disfrutar lo que quedaba de la tarde del día viernes.

El campus de la Facultad de Medicina era extremadamente grande y con muchas áreas verdes, por lo que se dispusieron a sentarse un poco en el césped a platicar un poco y quizás, quien sabe, poder ir a tomar unas cervezas en cuanto fuese más tarde. Fue cuando sonó el celular de Mamoru, quién ante la mirada de los demás, se alejó para poder responder con tranquilidad, solamente Motoki portaba una sonrisa de saber el porqué.

─ Tú sabes algo. ─. Motoki se río con complicidad ante la acusación.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes por qué Mamoru me vive rechazando?

Motoki miró a Misa, a la cual muchos consideraban una verdadera belleza, no iba a negar que él también lo pensaba y que incluso puede que Mamoru compartiera la opinión de que era una chica muy guapa, con un físico normal, pero bastante coqueta, una risa risueña y con una melena castaña que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina, Misa era una chica realmente de ensueño, lástima que estuviera tan obsesionada con su mejor amigo.

─ Lo que pasa es que ustedes no son observadores.

Fue todo lo que dijo, nadie pudo reclamar ante ese simple comentario puesto que Mamoru había vuelto con ellos, se sentó y comenzó una leve práctica de lo que se venía en los días siguientes. Misa, quien estaba en silencio, observó a Mamoru. ¿Cómo que ella no era observadora? Había observado al chico en cuestión desde todos los ángulos posibles y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: le gustaba. Y si era posible, cada vez le gustaba más que antes. Era un chico alto de buena contextura, tenía los hombros algo anchos, su cabello era negruzco profundo y tenía una mirada profunda, intelectual, que le ponía la piel de gallina. Era un chico soñado, no como los demás que siempre estaban detrás de ella. ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella? Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que tuviese una novia, pero es que aun así, ¿Cómo era tan fiel? ¿Cómo no tambaleaba ante ella aunque fuese un poco?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Mamoru había levantado su mano para rascarse el cuello y un pequeño brillo llamó su atención. Lo había visto como un accesorio normal, muchos chicos usaban anillos, pero no había atado cabos como ahora.

─ ¡Estás comprometido! ─. Le acusó escandalizada llamando la atención de todos, ella señalaba con su mano el dedo del chico donde relucía la joya plateada y sencilla.

Ante la acusación, donde todos se quedaron observando a Mamoru, sonrió confirmando el comentario.

─ Bueno, creo que no hay nada malo con que lo sepan. ─. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos. ¿Mamoru? ¿Comprometido? ¡Pero si solo tenían veintiún años! ¿Cómo podía estarlo? ¿Era un compromiso por parte de sus padres? Esperen, eso no era posible, sabían que el chico había perdido sus padres cuando era muy pequeño. Aquello no tenía lógica, o al menos no la veía Misa.

─ Ustedes ya la conocen, ya la han visto por aquí. ─. El comentario de Motoki hizo que sus amigos se pusieran a pensar, hasta que Tai llegó al recuerdo donde lo vio acompañado de una chica.

─ ¡Qué! ¡Pero eso es imposible! Ella… ella es…─. Tai se quedó callado mirando enmudecido a su amigo pelinegro.

Ante miles de preguntas que le hacían a Mamoru se dispusieron a abandonar al campus, Motoki había propuesto hacer una junta en su casa donde podrían seguir con el interrogatorio. _"¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En serio estás comprometido? ¡Pero si eres muy joven!"_ Mamoru solo se reía ante las preguntas, y siendo tan conservador como siempre, respondió las preguntas menos escandalosas.

─ ¡Mamo-chan!

Fue solo un grito suave, pero todos pudieron ver de dónde venía, en la entrada de la facultad, ataviada con un abrigo rosa, estaba una chica de largos cabellos rubios en un peinado algo extraño. Misa la observó con gran detalle, era una chica pequeña y escuálida, pudo notar que debajo de su abrigo rosa, se veía parte de un uniforme de instituto. Buscó algo que le indicara que fuese ella, la que estaba enlazada con el chico con el que se había obsesionado, y ahí, en su mano destellada un pequeño anillo.

Era ella.

¡Pero si era una chiquilla!

─ ¡Usako! ─. No era normal ver a Mamoru hablando fuerte y mucho menos verlo con un brillo diferente en la mirada, estaba mirando a aquella chiquilla como si fuese lo más importante para su vida.

Ante la mirada perpleja de todos, Mamoru se fue alegando que había quedado con planes para la tarde. Se alejó para llegar donde ella lo estaba esperando, fue sorpresa para todos ver como ella se colgaba de su brazo para mirarle con emoción y plena adoración, una a la cual él le correspondía mientras le escuchaba ante su parloteo.

─ Sí, bueno. Ella es Usagi, la prometida de Mamoru ─. Motoki confirmó con su comentario a lo que ellos estaban pensando.

Nadie podía negar el hecho de que la novia de Mamoru fuese hermosa. ¿Cuándo habían visto una cabellera tan larga y sedosa? ¿Y rubia? Algunos llegaron a una sola conclusión, en _Rapunzel_. Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas, era la realidad, poseía una cabellera tan hermosa que varias chicas se daban vuelta a mirarlo con envidia. Usagi, tenía los ojos celestes más brillantes que habían visto alguna vez, se veía de una mirada inocente y pura, era como ver cristales en lugar de iris. Tenía rasgos delicados y finos como de una princesa, blanca como la nieve, y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, aunque eso de seguro era por estar mirando a su chico.

Era hermosa, sin dudas. Como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, su belleza estaba fuera de los parámetros normales.

─ ¡Pero es una menor de edad! ─. Reclamó Misa.

─ Misa, es cierto. Pero es algo que nosotros no podemos entender, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo, pero cuando los conoces, te das cuenta que es como si estuviesen predestinados a estar juntos. ─. Explicó Motoki ante la furia de la chica.

Los días fueron pasando con total tranquilidad, el rumor de que Mamoru estaba comprometido con una chica de preparatoria se regó por todo el campus e incluso llegó la noticia a otras facultades. Cuando Motoki explicó, rogando que se regara el rumor, de que estaba con la aprobación de los padres de Usagi, todos dejaron de verlo extraño e incorrecto, al final cuatro años no era tanta diferencia, y Mamoru se veía casi como un caballero de armadura, galante y educado.

Nadie podía entender cómo es que alguien como él estaba con alguien como ella. Pero Mamoru no se preocupaba, nadie iba a poder entender cómo es que él la elegiría en esta y mil vidas más. Porque la historia de ambos, sobrepasaba todas las reencarnaciones posibles, estaba completamente seguro de que siempre iba a volver al lado de la princesa de la luna.


End file.
